New Years
by fillionfanforever
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett first meet when they are in college at a New Years party?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a heads up,**_

_**this story takes place before Castle met Meredith, therefore there's no Alexis involved either.**_

_**Also, my first ever try at writing a fanfic... Advice and criticism is much appreciated.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

"Come on, Becks, it'll be fun."

"I don't know Maddie…"

"It's New Years, trust me, you need to loosen up a bit!"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Owe you what? By the end of today, you'll be begging me to bring you to these parties more often."

"You wish."

-X-

Kate Beckett wasn't a fan of parties. Hell, she wasn't a fan of going out in the first place, yet here she was, in a party during New Years instead of spending some much needed quality time with her caring father.

"I just want you to know, this is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Becks, stop worrying about it. Just have fun. Besides, you won't ever see half of these people ever again."

"Yeah, and what happens in this house, stays in this house." Phil, Maddie's friend said, surprising both Kate and Maddie.

"More like mansion." Maddie replied.

"Hey, we're all going to play spin the bottle before the countdown begins, want to join?" Phil winked at Maddie.

"Sure, come on Becks!"

Maddie and Phil left towards a room next to the stairwell.

"Once in a lifetime thing." Kate whispered to herself while following Maddie and Phil.

As she entered the room, there were about 15 people sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle. It seemed as the game hadn't started yet, because everyone was staring at each other, as if looking for who they'd want the bottle to land once it was their turn.

Kate sat down next to Maddie. She scanned the guys in the circle, looking for a possible candidate until she reached this one guy, with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He noticed her staring at him and smiled at her. His smile was perfect too. She quickly looked away to avoid him from seeing her blushing.

The game begun. A guy named Alex spun the bottle. It passed Kate 3 times before landing on Maddie.

Maddie leaned in to the center of the circle as did Alex. Their lips connected for long enough for the clapping and laughing to occur. Once they broke apart, Maddie laughed it off and went back to her original spot, as did Alex.

Alex chose a guy named Rick to spin the bottle next. Rick ended up being the guy with the amazing smile and blue eyes. He spun the bottle. Kate couldn't help but hope it landed on her. She wasn't like this, her usual self would just hope the bottle never landed on her, but this guy, Rick, he somehow managed to mess with feelings she didn't even know she had. To much of her dismay, it landed on a girl named Alice. Alice was perhaps the most beautiful girl in the room and Kate was oh so jealous, but of coarse, she would never admit it. Alice was clearly happy it landed on her. She was smiling all the way until their lips touched. They went on it for a few seconds, moaning here and there, her hands going through his short, perfect hair and his were on her waist. Once again the crowd were clapping, laughing and whistling until they broke off.

Minutes and minutes passed and the bottle had never pointed at Kate. Until it was her turn to spin it. She spun the bottle and awaited to see who her victim would be.

"Rick. Rick. Rick." Her mind thought.

"Ooooh, Rick!" Phil said as the bottle surprisingly and fortunately laid pointing at the gorgeous blue eyed man.

"Bring it on!" Rick said as he leaned into the center.

Kate slowly leaned to the center, wondering if she should do this or not, but before she could decide, Rick put a hand on her neck and guided her towards his lips.

"How could I deny that?" Kate thought to herself and decided to follow Ricks guidance.

She could feel their lips centimeters apart and she could feel his breathing. He stopped pulling her towards him and just laid there for a few seconds before resuming, their noses touching. And then she finally felt her lips connect with his. She bit on his lower lips while he soothed her upper lips with his tongue, she moaned into the kiss. His free hand went diving into her hair, giving it all the more passion. She placed one on his chest and the other on his cheek. He ran his tongue over the opening of her mouth and she let him in and their tongues fought a passionate dance. She could no longer hear any whistling, clapping nor laughing, so she decided to pull away, but Rick's hand on her neck pulled her back in as he bit her upper lip and soothed it once again with his tongue. Then they broke apart. Kate scanned the circle while catching her breath. Everybody was dead serious. No one laughing, no one clapping, not even Maddie. Kate looked back at Rick who had gone back to his original place in the circle. He looked back at her and their intense eye-contact was broken by Phil who was next to the television saying:

"30, 29, 28."

The countdown had began.

Everybody stood up and joined Phil. Kate did the same.

"Becks, I'm gonna go stand next to Phil, ok?"

"Why, don't leave me alone!"

"Becks, I don't want to kiss you when the countdown is over."

"Right."

Darn it. She had forgotten the fact that everyone kisses the person next to them when it's New Years. She looked to her right. It was Grace. She wasn't going to kiss Grace. She looked to her left. It was Bob. Oh my god, she did not want to kiss Bob. In fact there was really only one guy she'd willingly kiss, and he didn't seem to be around. She looked around but never saw any sight of him.

"5, 4." She heard them all scream.

"Too late now." She thought to herself.

"3, 2, 1."

She was startled by a hand on her waist. She looked back. Rick, and he seemed out of breath. She had no time to react, because before she knew it, he was fusing his mouth to hers, nipping at her lower lip with his. Kate was startled but quickly recovered and took control of his upper lip while he used his large hands to span her waist and move them to her hips and tugging her even closer than they already were. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, they broke apart for the occasional need of oxygen, but they both began to gradually calm down, Rick with his hands now at her cheek and hers diving into his hair, he kissed her one last time before breaking apart. As they broke apart, she opened her eyes and met his. They were both silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"I -uh, I'm Rick." He said as he reached his hand out.

"Kate." She said as she shook his hands.

Before she could say anything else, Maddie came out of nowhere and took Kate's arm.

Kate spotted tears streaming down Maddie's face.

"We need to go." Maddie said.

-X-

**_Feel free to tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is quite a short chapter compared to the 1st one, but don't worry I'll be updating very soon. And I felt like if I continued this chapter any longer it wouldn't 'flow' quite well.**

**Also, reviews are very much appreciated. Tell me what you're liking and what you're not liking so that I can not only improve the story, but you'll also read something more to your liking!**

**Okay, well, enjoy! **

Kate's classes had all ended for the day and she needed to go be alone someplace. Someplace different, somewhere with people she doesn't know, somewhere she can relax; somewhere quiet. The Old Haunt; it was a little quiet bar not so far away from her dormitory. She decided she would try going to the Old Haunt.

She had heard about The Old Haunt from her father. As she walked in, its lively music and its feel and vibe totally got her hooked. It was peaceful, quiet and somewhat magical. She sat on a table for two at the corner of the room. The waiter soon came to attend her and take her order.

"Hello, we're always glad to meet new faces!" The waiter said, taking out her small notepad.

"Oh, thank you. I feel as though I'll be a pretty common guest from now on."

"Well, that's great! What would you like to order?"

"Just a glass of water, thanks."

"Okay, no problem, coming right up."

-X-

Rick wanted to go someplace to get away and just relive the moment he had with Kate. It was strange and he knew it. People usually want to forget the past when they know that it's something that will never happen again. And it's unhealthy not to do so, but that girl, he just couldn't get her out of his system. He needed her. He wanted her.

"Hey Ricky!" The pianist said as Rick entered his second home, The Old Haunt.

"Good afternoon, Malcolm!" Rick said as he left a tip for his old friend whom carried on playing Mozart's Symphony No. 40.

Rick loved the vibe of The Old Haunt. It was his favorite place in the world. He didn't know what about it made him so intrigued but everyone has this one thing they just don't know why they love it so much, and this was his.

As he was about to sit in his favorite place close to the bar, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? Ok, I'll be right there." He said into the phone and hung up immediately afterwards.

As he turned around to leave The Old Haunt, he spotted a familiar face.

"Is that? Wow, it is." He thought to himself.

The only woman he spent days dreaming about. The only woman that could not escape his thoughts. Kate.

He had to leave, but he couldn't bear to leave knowing he missed his chance. He'd never forgive himself if he did. So he took the cup of coffee that he spotted on the bar (waiting to be sent to its consumer, he figured), took a pen out of his moleskin notepad (which he never left without), wrote his digits and name on the cup and asked the waiter to send it to the beautiful girl sitting in the corner looking lonely. He handed the waitress money and left in a hurry.

-X-

As Kate was daydreaming about what could've been, the waitress came over with not a glass of water, but a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Kate asked as the waitress put it on the table.

"Yes, a young man asked me to send it to 'the beautiful girl sitting in the corner looking lonely'." The waitress responded, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Oh, well, who might this young man be?"

"That's your mystery to solve."

Kate knew by the look in the waitress' eyes that she knew very well who the young man was, but she decided not to ask further.

As the waitress left her table, Kate looked around to see if she could spot a young man. Never saw sight of any. So, Kate took the coffee and noticed bits of writing on it.

It said:

**_Rick - 555-1710_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so after this chapter is when the story of their relationship ****_really _****begins. I needed the first few chapters to just set up the story and now it's all set and ready to go. Once again, please feel free to review my story. I'd really appreciate it and it helps a lot! I'll be updating very soon. Hope you enjoy!**

Rick opened the door to the emergency room.

"What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" He asked one of the doctors.

"You need to leave. We'll do our best." The doctor said as he put on gloves.

"What do you mean I need to leave? Are seriously asking for me to-"

He felt two hands grab him up and carry him out of the room. He was being held very tightly but tried to fight his way out.

"There's no use. It's either you sit here outside of the room or we call security. Your choice." The man said with a lower, intimidating voice.

"Let go of me."

He felt his body being released and began walking towards the arrange of chairs in the corner next to the tv and coffee table.

Rick knew he'd be there a while awaiting the results, and he also knew the only way he is able to release his anger without causing trouble was by writing. He took out his moleskin notepad and his pen to begin writing. He didn't want to write about the fact that someone he dearly cared for was in the emergency room at that instant. He wanted to focus on the bright side of life for once.

"_Kate,_" He thought.

He wrote for hours and hours, not moving to get a sip of water, not taking a bathroom break, nothing, just writing. Writing about Kate.

_"All I needed was that one touch."_

As he wrote those 7 last words on his notepad the doctor came up to him and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Mayfair."

"Rick Edgar," he said as he stood up.

"So, we just finished the surgery and have high hopes for her. She'll be fine. The good thing is she was wearing a seat-belt when the car crashed. It saved her life."

"Well, she did always tell me to put my seatbelt on."

"She is going to be fine."

"Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me. She's all I have."

"I'm glad I was of help."

"Can I- can I go seer her?"

"Sure, but she's sleeping."

"I won't disturb her."

Rick opened the door and entered the room. The room contained simply a chair, a bed, a television and a painting of the night sky.

"Hey mom. It's me, Rick." He said as he sat down on the chair next to her bed where she lay, asleep.

"I think I found my inspiration, you know, to begin writing again. It's this girl, Kate. Don't worry, she's not like any of the other woman I've dated, and actually I'm not even dating her. In fact, I've only met her once. But you know, I felt it. It was all there, and now I miss it, and I want it back. I'm going to fight for her mom."

-X-

"I don't understand why you haven't called him yet." Maddie told Kate as they shopped for groceries.

"Don't you sometimes think things are better left unknown, what if he's not the guy I think he is- The guy I hope he is?" Kate said as she examined a patch of yellow bananas.

"Are you crazy? I saw you too kissing. You had more sparks than a lightning, and by the way, it totally killed our groove during spin the bottle…"

"But I barely know the guy. What am I going to say when I call him. Hey, wanna make out?" Kate said, placing the patch of bananas in a plastic bag.

"Becks, come on. Give him a chance, and yourself one too. You deserve it. And besides, he's really hot. What's the worst that could happen? Even if it doesn't work out between you two, you'll still get to have great sex with an extremely hot guy. It's a win-win Becks." Maddie said as she overloaded the cart with apples.

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away?" Kate said as she noticed the stack of apples in her friend's cart.

"That and it apparently makes your body look great."

"Anyways, I really hope you're right, Maddie."

"When am I not?"

-X-

Kate lay in her bed, staring at her phone. She's been staring at it for a while now. Wondering whether to call or text Rick. Wondering what to write, what to do. She doesn't want to make a mistake. She doesn't want to screw up this early. She finally decided to just make it simple. She hit a few keys then hit enter. She had done it. She had started it all.

**_Meet me tomorrow at The Old Haunt, 7 am._**

**_ - Kate._**

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a first step." - Lau - Tzu._


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to make their relationship as realistic as possible, but bear with me, this is my first try at a fanfic**... **As always, feedback and criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

"So, do you want anything else?" The waitress asked Kate as she came by for the 5th time.

"Uum, no thanks."

"Is he the one who sent you the coffee from yesterday?" The waitress asked as she put her notepad back into her pocket.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, honey, it's 7:35 in the morning…"

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I mean, expecting a guy who I haven't said 5 words to, to meet me here..."

"Oh honey, words are so overrated."

No response came from Kate.

"Listen, I know that young man who sent you the coffee. I promise you, something really important must've happened for him not to come meet you here."

"Or maybe he just doesn't care."

"Well, let's leave that for you to figure out, shall we?" She said, then left the table.

"The lonely girl sitting in the corner." Kate said to herself.

-X-

Rick woke up and found himself still on the chair next to his mother.

"Hey Richard," he heard his mothers weak voice.

"Mother, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm getting my groove back," she said and let out a chuckle.

"You really scared me, mom."

"I really wish I could stop doing that to you."

Rick put his head down, looked at the floor and said:

"Me too."

He saw his phone lying on the floor and picked up. As he turned it on he saw a new text, so he opened it.

He read the text and saw it was from Kate. He looked at his clock. 2:47 pm. He couldn't believe this was happening. Where was faith and destiny? Shouldn't all the stars align the one day he has a date with Kate. He wouldn't give up though. So he wrote:

**_Meet me at the lake next to The Old Haunt at 7:00 pm. I can explain everything. Don't give up on me. Please._**

**_- Rick._**

_-X-_

Rick went to their meeting spot 20 minutes before the time he told her to come. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was something he had to do. He wondered whether or not she would show up, and if she did, what would he say to her? Oh, I fell asleep and didn't see your text…? He was so ashamed.

After waiting around for a while, trying not to freak out, he spotted her walking up to him. She came. He couldn't believe it. Once he noticed she was standing directly in front of him with her gorgeous self, he was at a loss for words.

He finally got his act together and said:

"Hi,"

She didn't say anything, just simply looked at him.

"Look, I- I didn't see your text." He told her.

She turned around and began walking away.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry, just please listen." He said as he ran to catch up to her.

He now stood in front of her.

"Look, I know this is all so unusual and weird. And, I know that to you it might seem like I'm a huge jackass, standing you up and everything. I just, I don't understand why and how that happened. I mean, I've been dreaming about this moment for weeks now, and I thought if it ever did happen, the stars would align and everything would be perfect, but that didn't happen. And- and now I realize that if you want something bad, you need to work for it; you need to take charge of your own destiny. And I know, I don't know you. You don't know me. But, sometimes you meet that one person and then you realize why it never worked out with everyone else. All I needed was that one touch, Kate. My heart began a journey the first time I looked into your eyes. And I know, the road is going to be bumpy, but I beg you to give me one shot and see where it leads. And if you can look into my eyes and say it'll never work between you and I, I'll leave and be out of your life forever."

And there she stood, looking into the depth of his eyes, deciding their faith.

She suddenly threw herself at him, trying to keep away tears. She was so scared he didn't feel the same way. But the feeling was mutual, and she couldn't be more glad.

They stood there, hugging each other. Her head fit on his shoulders as if it were meant to be. They could both stand there and do absolutely nothing, just be in each other's arms forever.

When they finally broke apart, he asked:

"So that's a yes, right?"

"Yes," she said and couldn't help but smile and neither could he.

"Come here," he said and began walking.

She followed along side him.

"So, you know how I said we don't really know each other? Well, I have a way to change that."

"Really, how?" She asked.

Before he responded he gestured his hands towards a picnic by the side of the lake.

"Picnic and cards."

"Cards?"

"Cards."

"Is that code for something?"

He let out a chuckle.

"There's this game that you flip a card from the top of the pile, if it's even you ask me something and if it's odd, I ask you something."

"What if it's neither?"

"That's the best part. You drink." He said.

That got her to smile.

They both sat down on the picnic sheet and faced each other with the pile of cards in between and two glasses of shots.

"Ladies first." He said.

Kate turned over the first card of the pile. 4.

"Why did you stand me up?"

He knew that would be her first question.

"As stupid as it sounds, I fell asleep and only saw your text this afternoon."

He decided to leave the whole part about his mother out of the story.

He flipped the next card. 9.

"What was your take on why I never showed?"

"I didn't know what to think."

He waited for more.

"Okay, fine, I thought- I thought that you didn't, ugh, I don't know, I just, it seemed to me like you didn't really care about me or like me the way I thought you did."

He took that in.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise you, I'll never let you think for a slight moment that I don't care about you ever again."

They looked at each other, both appreciating the moment.

Kate then flipped the next card. 2.

"Going more old school. Last name?"

"Edgar."

The next card was an ace, so they both drank. After that it was 8.

"Something you love to do."

"Look at you."

She smiled and blushed.

That was the perfect moment for him to make a move, but he didn't know whether that'd be moving too quickly, (even though they've done it twice before) so he didn't.

Next card was the king. They both drank again and Rick filled their cup of shots. The next card was a 7.

"Last name?"

"Beckett."

Next card was 5.

"Tell me something most people don't know about you."

"A _question, _remember?"

"Smart girl. Okay, how about, what's something most people don't know about you?"

She thought for a while.

"I always put my right socks and shoes first."

The next card was 8.

"What's one of your New Years resolution?"

"Kiss the same girl at New Years."

No man has ever treated her like this. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there, underneath the stars looking at the perfect gentleman.

He couldn't help it this time. He didn't care if he was moving too quickly, but he just had to.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries," he said as he leaned in closer to her.

She looked at his lips.

He put his hands on her neck and slowly and gently guided her towards him as he leaned in even closer.

Their lips were centimeters apart, their foreheads and noses touching. They could feel each others breath.

"Thank you for not giving up on me,"

Her hand went on his chest, and she could feel his hear beat fast.

"Thank you for giving me a reason not to,"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, they're still in their getting to know each other stage, and that's what this chapter is about. Hope you enjoy, and I'll be updating very soon! Feel free to review, it's much appreciated!**

Yesterday was the day her and Rick had finally had a date, and although the stars didn't exactly align, it didn't matter, because they just proved that they can make it work; they don't need faith or destiny or anything like that, all they needed was themselves. It was the 9th of January. 2 years ago her mother had died, and as much as she wanted to hang out with Rick, she had to visit her mother's grave, and that usually resulted in spending a whole week home alone afterwards.

She received a text from Rick right before she left her house.

**Meet me at the Old Haunt in 30 mins? Miss you.**

** - Rick**

She really wanted to. They were still at the learning about each other stage, (they were trying to take things slow) but she loved it; she loved getting to know more about him, the more she learned, the more she liked him. However, she knew she had to honor her mother.

**Sorry, I can't. I'm out of town helping my dad with a few things. Miss you too.**

** - Kate.**

-X-

Rick desperately wanted to see Kate. But their relationship had just started a day ago and he didn't want to seem overly attached or anything. Then he realized. They weren't actually in a relationship yet, or were they?

-X-

Kate felt bad about lying to Rick. I mean, if they were going to be in a relationship, it'd be essential for them to be honest. Although she wasn't even sure they were in a relationship. The only reason she lied to him was because she didn't want to get into all this serious stuff with him, at least not yet, and because she didn't want him to run away thinking she has issues…

As she walked up to her mother's grave, she could feel all those feelings that she kept inside for as long as she could just come running out. By the time she had arrived next to where her mother stayed, she was crying. Her father arrived minutes after she did and stayed by her side, holding hands. None of them spoke a word, not even hello.

"Mom, I met this guy. Rick. He's the perfect gentleman and makes me feel so happy and as if I were the only girl in the world. But he's too good for me. I'm afraid one day he'll just find someone else, someone better and leave. I don't know why I keep thinking this though. He hasn't given me a reason to, it's just, I guess it's automatic of my part… I really like him though, like a lot." He told her mother, although no sound came out of her mouth. It was something she did when she visited her mom; tell her about what's been happening - make her mother feel like a part of her life.

-X-

It had been a few days since their first date and he hadn't seen her since, although he desperately wanted to. The thing was, she was sick, so she couldn't go out anywhere, only stay at her house. Then it struck him. He should pay her a visit, bring some soup and help her get better. He should be there for her. So he did.

He followed the instructions Maddie gave him (he asked Maddie's new boyfriend, Alex, whom he was close friends with for her number).

-X-

Kate heard a knock on her door. Her roommate wasn't home and she wasn't expecting company, but she went and opened it anyways.

"Hey," Rick said as she opened the door, coffee cup, flowers and a plastic bag with things inside in hand.

"Hey, I uh, how did you get here?"

"Maddie," He said and winked.

"Oh, makes sense…

"Um, these are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

"Aaw, thank you, come on in,"

He did as he was told.

"I brought some soup," he said and lifted the plastic bag in his hands.

"That's sweet of you," She said and walked up to him to take the plastic bag.

"Yeah, I thought it might help you get better, and then we can finally have another date," he said, handing her the plastic bag. "You don't seem so sick though,"

"Oh, I'm uh- I'm feeling better,"

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"Kate…"

She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. She sat with her legs crossed and faced him.

"You weren't really sick, were you?" He asked.

"No,"

They were silent for a moment.

She had to man up and explain everything and she knew it.

"I just, I didn't want to tell you, because I don't want you to go running away, but I guess if I don't, you'll run away anyways, and I'd never forgive myself for letting you go. So, here it is,"

He stayed quiet and looked her directly in the eyes, waiting for her explanation.

"My mother died 2 years ago on January 9. And no, I wasn't out of town helping my father… I went to the graveyard for her 2nd anniversary. You might be wondering what any of this has to do with me pretending to be sick. That was because…" Kate didn't know how to explain, she didn't want to get herself into an even worse emotional state.

"Because you'd feel guilty if you hung out with me afterwards; you feel like you shouldn't be happy knowing your mother is dead."

Kate was amazed at how accurate he was and how he understood her so easily. She didn't know what to say and looked down at the floor.

"Kate," he said as he put his hands on her chin and gently turned her face towards his.

"I've always wanted someone that liked me not only for what's good about me, but also knew my flaws and still wanted me,"

"And that's me," She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips biting his upper lips, as his hands dove into her hair and hers on his cheeks as if to hold him there, and never let him leave.

"Thank you," she whispered as they broke apart but with their foreheads still touching.

"Always,"

"So, I guess this is the time when I share something about my past, huh?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Seems fair," she said, smiling.

"Ok, but please be gentle with me, Kate Beckett. I get hurt pretty easily." He said, while making his best puppy face.

"I thought you liked it rough…?" She said, teasing back.

"Depends on the situation," he said and winked.

"Hey, don't change the subject. Your turn."

"Okay, um" he said and shifted himself on the couch, trying to find a position where he could feel more comfortable.

Having finally found one, he began:

"I've never met my father. Not once. Not ever. And it truly sucks. It's like you don't know half of yourself. Half of your life is missing. It's like you are missing a few puzzle pieces and you can't complete the puzzle; you never will."

Kate didn't say anything back, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence, as if they were understanding each other in the quietness.

"But with you- with you I feel complete," he said a few moments later.

As soon as he said that, his phone vibrated.

He checked to see who it was. His mother from the hospital.

"Richard?"

"Yes?" he said onto the phone.

"They said I could go back home tonight, but I need somebody to drive me home…"

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour, mother,"

"Thank you, darling,"

He ended the call.

"Sorry, I've got to go, but I'll text you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, no worries," she said.

He leaned in, gave her a kiss on the cheek, put a few lonely strands of hair under her ears and left, leaving the cup of coffee sitting on her table next to the couch.

Once she noticed he left his coffee on her table, he was already gone.

She took a look at the coffee, there was something written on it.

**"Know that somewhere, there's someone who dreams of your smile."**

** - Rick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, but I'm really hoping to get a bit more, so please feel free to review this. Let me know you like it. Let me know what you don't like. **

**This is a short chapter, but I think it'll be enjoyable nonetheless.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not very good with dates,"

"How so?" She asked as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Well, I mean look at this. My idea for this date was to literally walk around the park."

"I think it's perfect,"

"That's because you're here." he said.

He took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her, scared of what her reaction might be.

She was smiling and playfully squeezing his hands.

"Come here, I have an idea." He said.

They walked alongside each other towards the lake while holding hands.

"See that boat?" He asked, using his free hand to point at a red canoe on the water.

"Yeah,"

"Let's go on it,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun,"

"As long as you do all the work, I'm in."

He smiled at her and began walking towards the canoe.

"Ladies first," he said and gestured her to go in. With Rick holding her hand to support her, Kate climbed onto the canoe. Within a few seconds, Rick joined her.

Rick began to paddle while Kate lay down.

"How, come you always bring this moleskin notepad with you?" Kate asked, a few minutes later, pointing at his pockets.

"In case I get bored or have a new idea,"

"Idea for what?"

"A book,"

"Are you a writer?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Not a very good one though,"

"I beg to differ,"

He let out a chuckle.

"That's sweet of you. If only you had actually read one of my works…"

"Well, can I?"

He stopped paddling; he was at the spot he wanted them to be. In the middle of the lake, surrounded by no one, just each other. Alone.

"If you really want to. But a warning, you'll see a side of me you've never seen before."

"That's ok. When I learn more about you, I want you more. It's addictive."

"Is that so?"

"It's the truth,"

He didn't say anything for a while, but instead smiled and looked into her eyes, and so did she.

"Kate,"

"Yeah?"

He leaned in closer.

"I, I really like you."

"Me too," she said as her adorable smile showed itself.

"I'm not sure what we are. Or where we'll end up. All I know is that I want you to be mine. That's all that matters to me right now. You." He took a pause. "Kate, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, smiled and said:

"As long as you'll be mine,"

He let out a chuckle and smiled. Rick leaned in closer, since Kate was lying down, he put one hand next to one side of her neck and the other next to the opposite side, and shifted his feet so that he was on top of her but not touching her, like in a push up position. He slowly went down as if doing a slow motion pushup, getting closer to her head, his eyes looking directly at her lips, and as their lips were about to touch, Kate pushed him sideways but he took hold of her as he fell onto the water.

They fell together into the water, and as they came back up to the water's surface, her hands were hooked around his neck as they both stood in the water, soaked.

He leaned closer to her, tiled her face up with a hand under her chin and kissed her. He gently kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip, her hands were wrapped around his neck, not letting him go away, while his held her waist as he tried to push her impossibly closer to him. He traced his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for access. Their tongues danced in their mouths, fighting for dominance. Kate let him take over, he then moaned into her mouth as his hands explored her godly curves. "Rick," she moaned as he bit her lower lip then soothed it with his tongue. He nibbled her bottom lip, slowing down the kiss. Then they finally broke apart.

"Not bad," Rick said, teasing, and a grin on his face.

Kate couldn't help but smile and splash water on him.

He went under the water to dodge the splash and took hold of her legs as he was under water. He was now holding her with one hand on her back and the other on her legs, as if she were a baby. She put her hands on his cheeks and gave a quick but gentle kiss on his lips.

A few moments later, he let her go. They were facing each other, but now, since he was no longer holding her, her body shivered from the cold.

"Come here," he said as he walked towards her.

She hooked her arms around his neck while he did the same to her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to form a heart in the night sky.

"This is perfect," she whispered in his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, I know, but the next one should be quite long and full of Rick & Kate fluff.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"So, you guys are together now, right?" Maddie asked as they watched a Nebula 9 marathon.

"Rick and I? Yeah," Kate said, smiling at the memory of him.

"I'm so happy for you. I can see it in your eyes, you really like this guy."

"Yeah, I really do,"

"Well, we should do a double date sometime, you, rick with Alex and I."

"Totally, that'd be fun,"

"Just not tomorrow," Kate added.

"What's tomorrow,"

"Rick day,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Maddie asked, and let out a chuckle.

"I know it's a bit silly, but Rick wants to show me around his world tomorrow, he wants me to get an behind the scenes look of him."

"Well, ok then,"

"I think it's sweet actually. Besides, I'll get to know more about him,"

"You what the best way to learn about a guy is?"

Kate waited for Maddie to say the answer, she could feel it was going to be a good one.

"Sex," she said and winked.

"Maddie! We're taking things slow,"

"Yeah, but you're taking it sloth-speed,"

"Wait, have you and Alex…?"

"Hell yeah, do you not know who you're talking to?"

"Right,"

A moment of silence passed by.

"But hey, you and Rick aren't Alex and I… The way I see it is, you and Rick are in it for the long run but Alex and I are in it for the perks…"

"Long run? I think it's too early to say that… We haven't even been dating for a month, Maddie,"

"Time doesn't matter,"

-X-

Rick dialed his mother's phone number and pressed call.

"Hey, mom?"

"Hey kiddo!" His mother said, with excitement in her voice.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you,"

"How about tonight at 6? Your favorite place?"

"Yeah, sure, that works," he said into the phone. "I've got to now,"

"Ok, can't wait to see you!" his mother replied.

"Me too," he said and hung up.

His mother hadn't been the same since a few months back, always getting in trouble, kicked off from a few plays and getting drunk quite often. He just hoped he'd have one hour of his old mother, the lively, dedicated diva whom raised him. He missed that.

-X-

Rick walked in the Old Haunt and spotted his mother, sitting at the bar, his favorite spot.

"Hey kiddo!" His mother said as she stood up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey mom,"

"So, how are you doing?" she asked as she sat back on her stool.

"Good, great actually."

"Oooh, is there a girl?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"Actually, yes. Her name's Kate."

"Kate. Beautiful name. What is she like? Come on, give your mom some insight," she said, smiling.

"Well, she's beautiful, inside and out. A bit younger though, but it doesn't affect us, really,"

"Hmm, that's great."

"But, that's not what I wanted to talk about,"

"Well, ok then, what is it?"

"You know the book I've been writing?"

"Yeah, of course, In A Hail of Bullets,"

"Exactly, you see, I think it's ready, but I need help with finding a publisher and everything,"

"Yeah, sure I can do that. But is that all?"

"Yeah, actually,"

"Rick?" His mom doubted him.

"I just wanted to check up on you, mother,"

"Hey, I know I've been a bit disappointing lately, but trust me, I'm getting back on track. I promise,"

"I could tell. You look great today. And sober,"

"I'm glad you care this much about me, and i won't disappoint you anymore,"

"Thanks," he said.

"So, tell me more. I want to know what's been happening in your life," his mother said.

They talked and talked for hours, just like the old times.

Rick's life could not get better. Everything was perfect.

-X-

Kate's phone vibrated. She picked it up and turned it on, it said:

**Can't wait to show you who I am tomorrow. Told Alex you were my girlfriend today. I just can't stop myself, I can't get over the fact that you're my girlfriend. My ****_beautiful_**** girlfriend.**

** - Rick**


	8. Chapter 8

**An early update, but that's because I won't have internet for the next 2-3 days, so I wanted to post this now...**

**Which means I won't be able to update as often as I usually do, but I'll try to update as quickly as possible.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**

Rick held the door of The Old Haunt for his _girlfriend._

"So, this is the first step to knowing Richard Edgar, huh?" Kate asked as she stepped inside the bar.

"The backstory of Richard Edgar," he said as he joined her inside.

"His favorite spot," he said, pointing towards the seats at the bar.

"His favorite pianist," he said, pointing at Malcolm.

"His favorite girl," he said as he took her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll be back," he told her and headed to the bar.

This man just kept amazing her.

A few minutes later, he was back, holding two cups of coffee.

"His favorite drink in the morning," he said, and handed her one.

He took a seat in front of her on their table for 2.

As Kate brought the coffee up to her mouth to drink, she saw bits of writing on it once again, and read it:

**You look beautiful today.**

** - Rick**

She looked up at him, who had the biggest smile over his face.

"It's true," he said.

He put his hands on the table to support him as he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips, softly.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered as they broke off, faces still centimeters apart.

"Good," she whispered and smiled.

He sat himself down again, but not before kissing her once more.

"So, backstory?"

"Oh, yes. So, this is my favorite place in the world. Was, actually, until we met," he said and smiled.

She smiled too, wondering how on Earth she ever found a guy this sweet.

"This is where I went to write when my book was in progress,"

"Was?"

"Yeah,"

"So not anymore,"

"Not anymore," he said, smiling once again, knowing at what she was getting at.

"Don't worry, the time for that will come," he said and reassured her thoughts.

"It better come, otherwise I'm going to get rough on you,"

"And that's a bad thing?" he said, grinning.

"It'll make you cry,"

"How did I ever find a girl like you?"

"Beats me, I'm pretty perfect aren't I?" she said, just to keep up with his teasing.

"Damn right,"

"So, Old Haunt?"

"Right. I used to come here to write, I don't know why, but I just loved this place the first time I walked in, it's like my second home. I thought I should share that with you. Also,because in case I ever go missing, you should look for me here."

She laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ready for our next stop?"

-X-

"And this is another one of my favorite places," he said as they walked hand-in-hand in the mansion where they played spin the bottle.

"It's my friend's Alex's house,"

"Maddie's boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"Yeah,"

"I wonder why you love this place so much," she said, teasing.

"Neither do I," he said.

He put his right hand around her waist and brought her towards the room with the tv that played the countdown during New Years.

He gently turned her to face him and pushed her closer to him, so that their bodies were touching and their heads were centimeters apart.

"I met the most beautiful and amazing girl in this house. And kissed her for the first time. This house changed my life. This house allowed me to meet you. And I will never forget that." he whispered.

"I'm head over heels for you, Kate,"

She placed her hands on his hair and played with it, while looking at his eyes.

"This is my favorite place in the world," she whispered.

The biggest smile was spread across his face.

He leaned his head towards her and pressed his lips against her.

She kissed him back with all her passion.

He held her legs and used his strength to push her up while she hooked her legs on his waist.

He slowly walked towards the couch, still holding her up.

He put her on the couch and joined her. His body was now on top of hers and her hands went on his neck to guide his mouth back to hers.

Her hands were now working on his shirt, trying to take it off as they kissed passiionately.

As soon as she managed to take his shirt off, they heard a voice shout:

"I'll be back, just getting us some beer!"

Soon afterwards they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Crap," Rick said.

Kate sighed, placed her hands on his chest and sank her head onto the couch.

"Oh, I uh," Alex said, at a loss for words.

Kate quickly put her hands around his neck when she noticed where they actually were.

"I told you we were coming," Rick said, still on top of Kate and shirtless.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be done by now,"

Rick gave him the look.

"Sorry dude,"

"What's taking you so long?" Kate heard a familiar voice shout.

Within a few seconds, Maddie joined.

"What's going on?" she asked, staring from Rick to Kate to her boyfriend.

"Found them making out on my couch as I came to get some beer," Alex explained.

Rick lowered his head.

"I told you we were coming!" Rick said, getting a bit frustrated.

"I thought you guys were taking things slow," Maddie said, looking at Kate.

"Clearly not," Alex said.

"What?" Rick and Kate said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Nothing was going to happen," Kate explained.

That got Rick to give her a look.

"I can see that," Maddie said. "I'm guessing his shirt just magically came off."

Rick looked at his chest, noticing for the first time that he was in fact shirtless.

"Dude," Rick said, looking at Alex.

Alex could tell that if he didn't leave now, Rick would give him crap for days.

"Let's just go back to what we were doing," Alex whispered to Maddie.

"My pleasure," she said and winked at him.

They left and as they headed to the stairs, Maddie waved goodbye to Kate and Rick.

"Crap. I'm going to be hearing about this for days." Rick said as he put his head down onto her belly, trying to relax.

What would've happened if they didn't interrupt us? - They both thought.

-X-

"So, since we uh- got a bit carried away, we only have time for one more place," Rick said as he opened the door to an apartment.

"Your house?" Kate asked.

"My house," he said and gestured for her to go in.

"This is where I spend most of my time, so I guess it's pretty self explanatory as to why I brought you here on Rick day…"

"This place is amazing," she said, looking from his office full of books and nerdy gadgets to his gaming room with foosball, pool, and much more.

"Yeah, my roommate's got it good,"

"Oh, I see," she said, smiling at him.

"Here come on, let me show you my room," he said as he took her hands.

"So, obviously I cleaned it, so I guess it won't look very 'Rickified' but I guess you could just overlook the cleanliness," he explained before opening the door.

He opened the door to a room full of posters of shows such as Star Wars & Firefly, also books literally everywhere and a computer on a desk with a lamp, his double bed, a wardrobe to the side of it, a television and a stereo.

"So, basically, what you tried to tell me by showing me your room is that you're a nerd,"

"Hey, if you're asking me if I prefer being intelligent and appreciate things that are deep and have meaning over reality tv shows than yes. I like being a nerd,"

"Confidence. I like it. It's sexy," she said as she leaned in closer and began playing with his collar.

"You can't expect me to keep my hands to myself when you're doing that to me,"

"Whs said I want you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Nerdy things turn you on. Noted," he whispered and smiled.

"Well, that just ruined it," she said, backing away and sitting on his bed.

He let out a chuckle.

"Don't deny it," he said as he joined her.

"Anyways, it's time for what you've been waiting for,"

"What's that?" she asked, excited.

"In a Hail of Bullets,"

"In a what?"

"My book," he explained it.

"You're letting me read it?"

"Well, I've decided it was ready for me to bring it to a publisher and try my luck, and I then realized the person's approval I most want is yours. It's the only one that matters to me." he said, taking hold of her hand.

"I feel like you're giving me a part of you to protect," she said.

"That book is the key to understanding me,"

"I want to understand you,"

"I'm glad," he said.

He handed her the numbered stack of papers. It looked like a book, but just no cover art. She looked at the first page.

**Richard Edgar Castle**

"Castle?"

"Yeah,"

"I thought it was solely Edgar,"

"It was actually Richard Alexander Rodgers, but I changed it to Edgar in honor of Edgar Allan Poe, and then Castle because it has this kind of celebrity tone to it. You know, in case my book does work out." he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me your last name was Castle?"

"To be honest, I kind of regret changing from Rodgers to Castle."

"Why?"

"Because, Castle when said slowly sounds like…"

"Ooh, ouch,"

"Yeah…"

"Castle,"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just trying it out," she said. "You know, it sounds kind of like you actually…" she continued, teasing.

"Oh no you didn't," he said and pushed her down on his bed.

He put his hands next to her next and stood on top of her.

"I can't control myself around you," he said, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Don't," she said.

She put both her hands on his cheek and guided his mouth towards hers. As soon as they were about touch mouths, Kate's phone rang.

"Seriously," he said as he shifted and no longer had his body over hers.

"Hello?" Kate said into her phone.

"Hey, it's Maddie, I think we need to talk, you know, about what happened today,"

"Oh god no," Kate said.

"I'm waiting,"

Kate said she would talk to her and hung up.

"I've got to go, but I really loved today."

"Me too," he said as he winked.

"Call me, okay?"

"My pleasure," he said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you," he said as he opened the door of his apartment.

"Not as much as I will," she said and left.

As he watched Kate walk off- his girlfriend walk off, he couldn't picture himself ever being with anyone else. Oh god, this was getting serious. - he thought.

"I think I'm in love," he whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they're what keeps me motivated!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and i should be updating soon.**_

"Just try not to get it on when you're in my couch again, ok?" Alex said as he opened up his house's door for Kate & Rick.

"Don't worry, we got it on in my car already. We should be good for half an hour," Rick joked as he entered the house, hands on Kate's waist.

"Can't promise I won't need my Rick fix," Kate said, smiling at Rick.

"Oh god, you two make me sick." Alex said and walked away.

Kate and Rick looked at each other and fist bumped.

"We're good," Rick said.

"The best," Kate replied.

Right as Kate said that, they heard somebody shout:

"Alright, everybody gather around! Truth or dare time!"

Everybody gathered around in a circle, Rick and Kate joined in.

There were about 20 people in this party, and they were all gathered around in a circle to play truth or date, including Maddie who was there obviously because of Alex.

"Who starts?" Alex asked.

"I guess you," a guy named Chris told Alex.

"Ok, umm, Celina, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Dare," she answered.

"Ok, um, kiss the hottest guy in the circle,"

She looked around and seemed to lock eyes with Rick, then went to make her move. She stood up and walked over to where Rick stood, which was, next to his girlfriend, Kate.

"I'm flattered but, no, it's not a good idea, you see-" He began to ramble on as she leaned closer.

She cut him off by quickly pressing her lips against his.

He could feel her tongue asking for access.

He could see Kate standing up and leaving the room.

He pushed Celina away.

"I have a girlfriend," he stated as he stood up to go look for Kate.

He found her in the bathroom, tears running through her cheeks.

"Kate," he began to say.

"No, don't,"

He walked towards her.

"Stop,"

He stopped.

"Kate, I don't like her,"

"Then explain to me why you let her kiss you?!"

"I didn't,"

"I guess I'm just seeing things then, huh, because your lips clearly touched."

"Kate, I like you, not her,"

"So why kiss her, Rick?"

"Because I'm not perfect!"

That seemed to get through to her.

"Because I always screw up everything that matters to me."

He backed away and leaned on the wall.

"I'm not good at this. I always think things will end up like a fairytale but they never do. At least not for me,"

"Rick,"

Kate said walking towards him.

"No, I screwed up, you shouldn't be comforting me,"

"You did screw up. But you need someone who wants you not only for what's good about you, but for your flaws."

Rick looked up at her and just looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I do,"

"Yes, you do. And that's me," she said as she took one last step towards him.

"That's you," he said, needing to hear it once more.

Kate went on her tippy toes and hooked her hands around his neck.

"We're ok?" Rick asked, with a hint of doubt.

"We're ok," she said, smiling.

"Just no more kissing other girls," she added.

"That goes without saying," he said.

She rested her forehead on his and touched her nose with his.

He gently placed a strand of her hair on the back of her ear.

"You're beautiful," he said as he looked deeply into her breathtaking brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry, thought this was the girls bathroom," they heard somebody say.

They both turned their heads to where the sound came from.

Standing there was a girl named Amelia.

"Umm, it is, actually. Sorry," Kate said as she unhooked her hands and walked towards the door.

"Rick!" Kate said.

"RIght," he said as he walked out of the bathroom with Kate.

As they stepped out of the bathroom, they saw that all the couples were slow dancing on what Alex called 'the party room'. A few seconds later the song changed.

**_Nothing goes as planned._**

"May I have this dance?" Rick asked, on his knees.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Kate said, with the biggest smile on her face as he took her hands.

She didn't know why the thought of dancing with Rick made her so giddy inside, but ever since she met him, things like a kiss on the cheek, holding hands, dancing, coffee - all made her excited which was unusual for her. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked to do that kind of couply stuff. But with Rick it was different. With Rick she just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, and as close as possible.

They walked hand in hand to the center of the room, where all the couples were dancing and where it was far away enough from the DJ so their ears wouldn't burst.

"Your hand in mine," he said as he took her hand.

"The way it's supposed to be," she continued for him.

"The way it is meant to be," he said as he put his free hand around her waist.

"The 30 minutes have passed since we got in on in the car, you know?"

**_You're in my veins,_**

**_And I cannot get you out._**

"This song," Kate said.

"Yeah, I know," Rick agreed, knowing what she meant.

She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed both his hands around her waist, keeping her close.

They just simply swayed and appreciated each others presence. Nothing more, nothing less. It was perfect.

**_You're in my veins,_**

**_And I cannot get you out._**

**_You're all I taste,_**

**_At night inside of my mouth._**

**_You run away,_**

**_'Cause I am not what you found._**

**_You're in my veins,_**

**_And I cannot get you out._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all who've been reviewing and following, it really motivates me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

"Hey, so I really need the apartment for today. Just one day," Rick said onto the phone.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm going to the club, who knows where I'll end up sleeping…" His roommate, James, responded on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Rick said and hung up.

"So why do you need the apartment again?" Alex said as they walked around the supermarket, something they unfortunately had to do every month.

"Kate…" Rick responded.

"It's Valentines day, bro," Alex said. "What's this?" he asked as he held an object from a shelf.

"I think it's a plunger, saw one once in Kate's bathroom." Rick said.

They walked on, towards the toiletries section.

"I know it's Valentines, and that's the point. We're talking about Kate here… She has classes the whole day and you know… She isn't one for big surprises or parties."

"So what are you planning exactly?"

"I have no clue yet. Something simple and intimate."

"That sounds depressing." Alex said as he took 3 toothbrushes from the shelf.

"Really, 3 toothbrushes?"

"Hey, I'm trying to delay our next supermarket visit…"

Rick got a few as-well.

"It's not depressing, it's romantic,"

"What happened to you bro?"

They walked on to the next section.

"What are you planning? You and Maddie doing anything?"

"We're spontaneous," Alex responded.

"Oh, code word for sex?"

"You bet,"

"Not even a present?" Rick asked.

"I'm her present,"

Rick laughed.

"I'm guessing you are getting Kate something,"

"I want to. But you know, money has been kind of hard lately with my book and everything..."

"I feel you, bro,"

"Man, I just hope I think of something,"

-X-

Kate had finished all her classes for the day. It was around 4 pm. She was tired, but she really wanted to see Rick. It was Valentine's after all.

She turned and met the door of her dorm, and a bouquet of flowers on the floor. She picked it up.

There were eleven red roses and a single white one in the middle. In the bouquet, there was a note, she got it and read it:

**In every bunch, there is one that stands out and you are that ****_one_****.**

**Meet me at my apartment, 5:30. Rick.**

-X-

Rick heard a knock on the door. He took one last look at the house before opening the door to where his beautiful girlfriend stood.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Hi," she replied.

"Come on in," he said and took her coat and put it on the hanger next to the door.

"So, where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Nowhere," he said and smiled as he faced her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We're not going anywhere," he said.

"I'm confused," she said.

"It's Valentines day, and I really wanted to spend some time with you tonight, and figured you wouldn't really enjoy going out to a party, so I thought we could just hang out here. Just the two of us."

She didn't reply.

He took her hands and took a step closer to her.

"But, you know, whatever you want," he said, concerned that she wasn't happy with his choice.

"No, I think it's perfect. As always," she said.

He smiled.

"So, want to know what's for dinner?" he said as he began walking towards the kitchen, holding her right hand. "It's my specialty,"

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Better. Spaghetti. It's almost ready,"

They entered the kitchen.

"Need anything?" she asked.

"Yes, 2 plates,"

She brought two plates.

"Napkins."

She brought him napkins.

"Your lips," he said and turned around to face her.

She brought him her lips.

He pushed everything off the kitchen table in one move, then pushed her up onto it. And of course, joined her.

She lay on the kitchen counter while he lay on top her, kissing her passionately.

"I like having my desert before dinner," she whispered in between kisses.

She took his shirt off while he bit her upper lip.

As she took his shirt off, they stopped kissing.

She looked at his chest and back up to his eyes. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked.

"Shut up," she said as she pushed him.

She forgot the fact that they were on a table until she pushed him and watched him fall off. There was a loud thud as his back hit the floor.

"Oh god, I didn't know it would be this rough," he said as he lay on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kate said as she got off the counter and crouched by his side.

"Want me to kiss it better?" She asked.

"That'd be nice," he said.

She leaned closer, kissed his chest and worked her way up to his mouth.

As their lips met, he gently placed his hands on her cheek and rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

"Looks like you're better," she said.

"What can I say? Your touch is magical." he said and winked.

They heard a few beeps coming from the stove. He had forgotten to take the pan with the sauce out of the stove.

"Every time," he said.

He stood up, helped her up and went to prepare their meal.

-X-

"This is really good, Rick!" Kate said as she entangled the spaghetti onto her fork.

"Told ya, it's my specialty," He said as he did the same with his spaghetti.

"So, any plans for the long weekend coming up?" Rick asked.

"None so far. I was waiting to see if my dad would approach me about something, but he hasn't."

"Is he ok?"

"He's been drinking again…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Why do you ask though?" Kate asked.

"Well, my mates and I were planning on going to the Hamptons,"

"Alone?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd want to come with me. I mean, James, my roommate, said I could use his house if you wanted to come with us,"

"So, just you and I in the house?"

"Well, yeah… Unless you like kinky stuff, I could ask another guy to stay with us," he said, joking.

"No, it's just that…"

"Too fast? Yeah, you're right I get it,"

"Actually, no, I want to. I'm just-"

"Scared, nervous?"

"I mean, what if the weekend doesn't end up being as great as we think it'll be?"

"Kate," he said, taking her hand.

"It's not the place. It's not the time. It's the people. It'll be you and I. Nothing can get more perfect than that."

She smiled.

"I'm in," she said.

-X-

"Why Nebula 9 though?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I get to choose," she said as she sat herself on the cozy couch in front of the tv.

"Fine," he said as he sat down right next to her, holding a bowl filled with popcorn.

He pressed play and Nebula 9 started playing on the tv.

"Popcorn," she said.

He took a handful of popcorn and began gently putting them in her mouth, one by one.

"Here, I'm going to get us some drinks," he said as he handed her the bowl and stood up.

A few minutes he came back, but didn't sit down on the couch. Instead, he stood directly behind where she was sitting. She didn't seem to notice him.

He quietly and slowly leaned closer, took a necklace from out of it's box that were in his pockets and put it around her necklace.

"What's this?" She asked as she felt his touch on her neck.

"Just a present. Valentines day,"

She smiled as he put it on around her neck.

She looked at the necklace. The cord was colored silver and had a pendant of the word _always_.

"I''l _always _be there for you. No matter what happens," he told her, taking a step closer.

She touched the pendant.

"I didn't get you anything," she said as she looked up into his eyes, noticing he was standing very close to her now.

"That's fine. I'll I need is you," he said, putting a hand on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

He wrapped his other hand around her waist and hooked hands around her waist.

"But I want to give you something," she said.

"Kate," he said, gently putting a finger on her chin and gently moving her face to look at his.

"You've already given me more than I could ever ask for," he continued.

"You're perfect," she said.

"You're the reason my life feels so perfect,"

He slowly and gently used his finger on her chin to pull her mouth towards his.

He gently and softly kissed her upper lips, she kissed his lower lips with as much care and passion as he did to her upper lip.

"You make me feel weak in the knees when I touch you. It always feels like it's our first time," he said as they broke off.

"I like that," she said, and an adorable smile appeared.

"Nebula 9 marathon?"

"If you insist," she said.

They went and cuddled on the sofa while Nebula 9 played.

Rick woke up, a few hours later, slowly moved his hands from Kate's waist to check his watch.

**1:30 am.**

He put his hand back where it belonged; around his girlfriend's waist. He looked at his girlfriend who lay there, fast asleep, all cuddled up with him.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update, had a tournament this week, but it's over, so I should be updating as usual.**

**I know this chapter is quite short, but the other one should be worth it, and I had to keep it this way because it kind of needs to stand alone. **

**I should be updating very soon, and as always, reviews are appreciated. I love knowing what you guys are thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

"You, know, clothes aren't required," Rick said as he winked at Kate.

She chuckled.

"Rick," she said, giving him the look.

"Sorry,"

They were in Kate's room. Rick sat on the edge of her bed while she was sitting on the floor next to an empty bag and a floor full of clothes.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding up a bikini.

"I don't know, why don't you try it on…?"

Before Kate could reply, her phone rang, she checked the caller id. Maddie.

What on Earth was Maddie calling her for? She was in the same house as they were...

"Hey," Kate said onto the phone.

"Hey,"

"You know I'm in the same house as you, right?"

"Yeah I know,"

"So why call me?"

"I thought maybe you guys were… you know…"

"You thought we were…?"

"You know, getting it on… Doing it…"

"Oh, don't worry, we're taking it slow…"

"Oh, well, just wanted to ask if we were still on for tomorrow, because Alex need to know asap."

"Yeah, yeah, we're on,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye," Kate said and hung up.

She put her phone away and sat on her bed next to Rick.

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to talk to you," Rick said.

"What's up?"

"It's about the taking it slow thing…" he said.

"Yeah?" Kate replied with a hint of worry.

"No, no, don't worry. I just wanted to know if it's what you want,"

Kate thought for a moment.

I have unknowingly attempted to do it a few times, haven't I? She thought to herself.

"Is this what you want?" she asked.

He sat a bit closer to her.

"I want you to be happy," he said.

She didn't reply.

"Are- are you scared?" he asked.

"I- no, no, I don't know…"

"Kate," he said, and put a finger on her chin to tilt her face in the direction of his.

"It's me. I don't bite. Well, unless you want me to," he said.

That lighted up the mood a bit.

"Whatever it is you're scared of, you can tell me,"

She hesitated.

"I just- I don't know if I'm good enough,"

"Good enough? Kate, you're perfect to me. Nothing could make me want you less. Nothing."

"But what if afterwards we just- we feel empty?"

"Kate, you give my life meaning. Making you laugh, making you smile- you have no clue how much that means to me."

"Rick,"

"Kate,"

"You're the kind of guy every girl dreams of having,"

He pulled her in for a hug.

"But you're the only girl for me," he whispered.

"I'm yours," she whispered back.

"You're mine," he whispered, wanting to hear those words forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for any mistakes in advance, I wrote this chapter quite quickly.**

**Just a heads up, the next few chapters will still take place in the Hamptons.**

**As always, let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!**

**And thank you all who've been reviewing, it motivates me and lets me know what's working and what's not.**

**Enjoy!**

"Welcome to the Hamptons!" Rick said as the got out of his car.

"This is amazing," Kate said.

"Not as much as you," Rick said and winked.

"Shall I give you the tour, Ms. Beckett?" he said and reached out his hand.

"You shall," She said as she took his hands.

They entered Rick's roommate's house.

"This is the house we'll be staying at," Rick said as he opened the door for his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure that's the correct term,"

"What is it, then?"

"Mansion,"

He chuckled.

"Only the finest for my girlfriend,"

"Are you sure this is ok with your friend though?"

"He knows that if I ever ask for a favor this big, I really want it,"

"Is this your first time in this house?"

"First ever. I swore to myself I'd only come here when it's something really special," he said as he turned to face her.

"Like you," he whispered.

"How did I ever find a man like you?" she asked as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"We're a dying breed. Only a few deserve us,"

She leaned in for a kiss.

"Ready for the tour?" he asked.

"I thought this was your first time…"

"It is. Hey, I never said it'd be a good tour,"

"You're amazing,"

"Keep talking," he said and winked as he took her hands.

They walked towards the room closest to the door.

"So, this is the kitchen, I'm guessing," he said.

"Wow, this so cute and cozy!"

"This'll be our home for a week,"

She smiled at those words.

"Our home, huh?"

"Well, only if- you know- it doesn't really-" he stuttered.

"Rick, it's fine, I was joking. I love it," she said as she broke him off.

"Oh," he said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Want to show me the rest of the house?" she said, a few silent seconds later.

"Right,"

"This is the first bedroom, but there's another one if you'd like,"

"Rick, I'm ok remember, it's fine."

"You sure?" he asked, taking a step closer towards her.

"I want you,"

"I want you too," he said as they both smiled.

"But you can tell me anything, anytime,"

"I know. I trust you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Good. I just want you to know that whatever it is, I'll listen, and I'll respect it,"

"Thank you," she said.

He took a step closer and began meddling with the necklace he'd given her on Valentines, then smiled and said:

"Always,"

-X-

"This is beautiful, Rick," Kate said as they walked hand in hand on the shore.

"Just like you," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes and put a lonely strand of hair back on her ears.

"I- I've never said this before," Rick said, trying to find the words to continue.

Kate waited.

"I love you, Kate. I've never felt like this about anyone else," Rick continued.

"And- I just- I love you so much that I just can't explain it."

"Words don't do it justice,"

"Rick,"

"I love you, Kate. And I just wanted you to know that I really do care about you,"

"I know."

"And I care about you, too," she responded.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes,"

She pulled him towards her by his collar, went on her tip-toes and dove her hands through his hair while looking into his beautiful blue eyes and her reflection.

"I hope it's not moving too fast," he whispered as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her impossibly closer.

They touched foreheads and breathed each other in.

"I don't care about time when I'm with you. I feel like we have forever," she whispered back as she played with his hair.

"You smell like cherries,"

She put one hand on his cheek and leaned in. Their lips connected and she could feel the sparks, as she always did.

He put his hands on her things and pulled her up, as if he were holding a baby. Her arms were then wrapped around his neck as he held her up in his arms.

She bit his lower lip and soothed it with her tongue.

He began walking towards the ocean.

He felt the water on his legs, it was cold.

He slowly entered the water, Kate in his arms.

He went under the water once they were deep enough, Kate still in his arms and locked lips with her, underwater.

As they came back up to the surface, lips still connected, they got more fiery and passionate.

His hands slowly going lower and lower on her back while hers on his chest.

"I love you, Kate Beckett," he whispered in-between kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered back, not wanting to stop.

He did as he was told, not being able to complain.

Their tongues dancing a passionate dance and exploring.

They eventually calmed down, when they broke off, Rick said:

"I could stay with you here forever,"

"I like the sound of forever,"

"Me too," he said.

Kate stayed in the water, feeling too cold to leave, while Rick went to get her something to keep her warm.

On the way back to the house (which was very close to where they where) he began writing a few things on the sand.

A few minutes later he came back from the house with a jacket of his in hand.

"Come here," he said, gesturing for her to get out of the water.

She got out.

She saw the jacket and knew that if she put it on with her wet shirt still on her, it would make no difference.

She began taking her shirt off, and kept looking at Rick, not knowing what his reaction would be.

She then stood there, in front of her boyfriend, shirtless, and only a bra on.

He didn't react, he just kept staring at the woman he called his girlfriend.

"Rick?" She said, a few seconds later, shivering.

"Oh- sorry, I just- I-" He took a breath.

"You're beautiful."

He walked towards her and put one of her hands through his jacket, and then the other one. He then slowly zipped up the jacket.

"You make me feel so precious," she said.

"So loved," she continued.

"Because you are," he said.

He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

When they broke off, he sat down on the sand. She sat down next to him.

A few seconds later, she lay down, her head on his lap. His hands caressing her cheek.

"Look at the stars," he said.

**Look at the stars,**

**and how they shine for you**

As they walked on the sand, back to the house, Kate noticed a bit of writing on the sand.

She stopped, looked at it and noticed it was a huge heart with the words 'I love you, Kate' in it.

"Now it's written. Truer words never been written," Rick said, smiling at her.

"You're unbelievable. And amazing,"

"Perks of being a writer," he said and winked.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They held hands once again and headed back home.

-X-

Kate changed into her Pj's while Rick did the same.

She lay on one side of the bed.

Rick went and lay on the other side, and slowly turned to face her.

He put his arms around her so that he was hugging her as they lay on the bed.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight,"

And they both slept in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Also wrote this one quite fast, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**So, I finally decided to add the drama into it. Don't worry, there'll still be a lot of cute and sweet moments. **

**Should be updating soon.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for everyone who's been reviewing and following!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rick slowly opened his eyes. He had slept so well and when he opened his eyes, he understood why. Kate was in his arms.

"Wake up, sleepy bird," Rick said as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she said, in her bed voice.

"Aw you sound so cute," he said smiling.

"Don't I always?"

She was definitely still half asleep.

"Of course you do,"

After she gave him a kiss on the lips, he said:

"I'll go make breakfast,"

"You go do that," Kate said as she turned to the other side and closed her eyes.

"She is so adorable," he said to himself.

-X-

"Here you go," he said as he put the tray containing her breakfast in front of her on the bed.

She sat up.

"It smells so good,"

Pancakes. His favorite and his specialty.

"Can you pass me the grape?" Kate asked, after finishing all the pancakes.

"Sure thing," he said as he took a few in his hand and slowly brought one up to her mouth. He gave it directly to her mouth and her lips lightly brushed his fingers. She turned him on with whatever she did.

"Kate,"

He couldn't stop himself. So he didn't try to. He threw himself at her, one hand going on the back of her head while the other exploring her back.

She was caught off guard but quickly recovered and responded back. While he kissed her, he used one hand to push the tray off the bed. They both heard the sound of it falling to the floor but neither cared at this point. She began working on his shirt, but it took to long, so she just used both hands to rip it out.

"Are you sure?" he asked in between kisses.

"I always know what I want," she said.

She was perfection.

He pulled her shirt out and started kissing her neck.

She felt him put pressure on her neck as he sucked it.

"Rick," she moaned.

Man, this guy knew how to give her what she wanted.

Once he was done, he stopped for a second and looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me!"

He went back to work.

As he began to unhook her bra, they heard a knock on the door.

"Ignore it, they'll go away," he said, as he kissed her neck and tried to unhook her bra.

A few seconds later they heard another knock.

"Ugh, I better check it out," she said.

"Really?"

She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just a suggestion, but you might want to put some clothes on first…"

"Right," she said and walked back into the bedroom.

"I'll go," Rick said.

He stood up, picked up his shirt, noticed it was ripped and looked at Kate.

"Told you. Rough…"

"You owe me a shirt," he said, jokingly.

"In my opinion, you don't need to wear shirts…" she said and winked.

He smiled and began walking towards the door, shirtless, but at least he had pants on.

He opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you guys ready?" Alex asked on the other side of the door, with Maddie to his side.

"Doesn't look like it," Maddie said.

"Umm," he said and looked back at Kate who was in the hallway.

"Ready for what?" Ge asked.

"Our double date… Come on, don't tell me you forgot!" Alex said.

"Uh, no, what!? Of course we didn't forget. We were just getting ready,"

"Yeah sure, then you only need a few more minutes, right?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah you know, an hour or so, not that much,"

"We'll come back in an hour. Be ready by then," Alex said and turned around.

"Same old Rick," Rick heard him say as he left.

"Double date?" kate asked as Rick walked back to the bedroom.

"Yep," he said.

"Well, at least we already took our clothes off. That saves us some time." she said smiling.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We should get ready,"

-X-

"I'll drive," Alex said as they got into his car.

"Shotgun," Maddie said.

"We like the back," Rick said and winked at Kate.

They all got into the car.

Alex started driving.

"So where are we going?" Rick asked, as he put his arm around Kate's neck.

"Surprise," Maddie said from the front.

"I know you don't like surprises, Kate, but just this once." Alex said as he drove.

Before Kate had a chance to reply they all felt a hard push and then a loud noise.

Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once again, wrote it very quickly so I apologize for any mistakes.**_

_**I realized the chapters are becoming very short, so I decided to upload this one now. **_

_**I'll try my best to make them longer and enjoyable for you guys:)**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Rick quickly took his seatbelt and kicked the door open. He got out the car and ran to the other side of the car, where the other car had crashed.

He tried opening the door next to Kate, but instead, it fell off.

"Rick," he heard Maddie say as she got out of the car, but ignored her.

The only thing that ran through his mind was Kate. Kate, Kate, Kate.

He put his head inside the door.

"Kate," he said as he touched her thighs. She was bleeding. Glass was shattered everywhere. She didn't respond back.

"Call 911. NOW!" He told Maddie as he took Kate out the car and into his arms.

"Come on, Kate," he said as he brushed hair out of her face.

He put 2 fingers on her neck. She was still breathing.

"Thank god," he thought to himself.

"Alex is out, too!" Maddie said.

"Dammit, call 911!" Rick shouted.

He gently lay Kate on the other side of the car where he was 1 minute ago. The place untouched by the crash. As soon as he did that, he ran to the car who committed the crash. He saw people coming out of it, most of them, untouched.

"What the hell, man!" Rick yelled.

"Calm down, everything is fine!"

Rick smelled alcohol as he neared them.

"Are you serious right now. Don't tell me to calm down."

"I'm sure everyone will be fine, geez man. It was an accident."

"Goddamit, you're freaking drunk. My girlfriend is unconscious and so is my best friend."

"Sorry man, my bad,"

"My bad!?" Rick was outraged now.

He took a step closer and punched the guy in the face as hard as he could. The guy hit the ground hard, hands on his face. Rick spotted his friends coming closer.

"What the fuck was that!?" He heard one say.

"You tell me. Who on Earth drives drunk?"

"Half the population."

"Oh, so you must be one of them assholes with no brain cells left."

"That's what you'll be when I punch you,"

The guy threw a punch at Rick, but since he was already expecting one, he was able to dodge it and throw one right back. That guy also hit the deck.

"Hey dude, chill!" he heard somebody else yell.

"I swear to god, if somebody tells me to chill one more time, you'll all need an ambulance."

He walked back to where he left Kate.

"Kate?"

She was still not answering, and neither was Alex. He looked at Maddie, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, they'll be alright," he said as he gave her a friendly and sympathetic hug.

"How do you know?" she said in between sobs.

"Because it's Kate & Alex."

"They'll be alright," he said one more time as if attempting to make himself believe it, as tears beta streaming down his face.

He heard the ambulance arriving and let go of Maddie.

Rick ran towards the ambulance car and talked to the guys rushing out of it.

"It was a car crash. I smelled alcohol when talking to the people from the car that drove into us."

"We'll see into it," one of them said.

"But right now the most important thing is saving everybody that got injured.

They took the two guys Rick punched. They had broken noses and scratches from hitting the floor. They also took Alex & Kate. Rick went in the ambulance and sat next to where they put Kate.

He put his hands on top of hers and the whole time, she could feel him.

-X-

"How is she?" Rick asked the doctor for the millionth time.

"Not much has changed from the state she was 5 seconds ago, Mr. Rick." The doctor answered, looking at his notes.

A few moments later, he added:

"I suggest you go home-"

"Look, cut the whole get rest speech, as long as she stays, I'm staying with her." Rick said, cutting the doctor off.

"Better go find you a pillow and blanket then," the doctor said as he walked away, smiling.

Kate was going to have to undergo surgery. They said she had a broken leg, bruises and a concussion, but she would survive. Although they did not know how long she would have to stay at the hospital.

A half an hour later, Rick heard the doctor talk to a man called Mr. Beckett.

This was not how Rick had planned on meeting Kate's father.

"Take a seat, sir, it'll take quite a while," he heard the doctor say.

Kate's father then took the seat right next to Rick.

"Hi," the man said.

Rick responded with a 'hi' back.

A few moments later, the doctor approached Rick.

"So, the two men with broken noses and bruises claim you were the cause of it,"

"They were drunk, doctor,"

"Yes, and you weren't,"

Rick stayed silent.

"Look, I know you were angry and scared, but you caused them both injuries."

"They did worse to my girlfriend and best friend! The two of them are the victims, not those two drunk and irresponsible idiots!"

"Kate and Alex will be fine, I promise you. Alex is already responding to treatment,"

"Wait, hold on, did you say Kate?" Beckett's father suddenly said, joining the conversation.

"Yes, your Kate," the doctor responded.

"Your girlfriend?" Mr. Beckett asked Rick.

"Well, yes, yes sir." Rick said, a bit uncomfortably.

The doctor suddenly just left, not even having finished the previous conversation with Rick.

"You injured two other guys,"

"Sir, they are the reason your daughter is here,"

"That wasn't what i asked,"

"Yes I did, sir,"

"You caused this to my daughter. She went away for the weekend with you!"

"No, I- I thought you knew- I mean we were- how is this my fault?"

"You are a terrible influence on my Katie. Making her lie, getting into fights, being irresponsible, causing all this!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't see how i am to blame here,"

"I forbid my daughter to be around a guys such as yourself."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you are not allowed to see her anymore,"

"I"m so sorry, but you can't stop me from dating her. You have no say in my life whatsoever."

"I have in her life."

"Sir, you don't understand,"

"I do. I used to be a guy your age once. And I know exactly what every guy wants. All you want is to get in her pants. Leave now, because that won't happen,"

"I'm not leaving. I love and respect your daughter,"

"Love? Wow, you really want to, don't you,"

"I'm sure you can understand why someone would easily love your daughter,"

That got him quiet.

Rick told the doctor to keep them updated, even if they are asleep.

Rick could feel the clock ticking and its sound.

He took out his moleskin notepad and begin writing. He wrote for hours.

**Dear Kate,**

**First of all, I love you.**

**And I'll never leave you.**

**Because you are my north star.**

**Without you I'd be lost.**

**Just know, that when you wake up, I'll be right there. **

**Just simply waiting for those magnificent eyes to open.**

**I am so sorry for all of this.**

**It's not how I pictured things to end up.**

**But you've taught me to take life into my own hands.**

**And I am going to do just that from now on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I am so unbelievably sorry. Life just caught up with me and so much stuff happened. Well, let's just say I was at the hospital, had tournaments, missed weeks of school and had to make up so much work. Well, I'm back, but I am having a severe case of WRITER'S BLOCK. So, I have no ideas what-so-ever right now as to how to continue this story. If ANY of you have ANY IDEAS or ANYTHING that you would like to SUGGEST me to write and what YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE in this story, please, feel free to share, I will most likely do it :)**

**I know, this chapter is kinda plain and boring, but yeah, blame writer's block, but don't worry, another chapter should be coming soon, hopefully there will be suggestions for the next chapter:)**

**Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**As always, enjoy! And reviews are always appreciated!**

"Surgery is done, both of them are fine," the doctor said as he approached Jim and Rick.

"You can now see her, one at a time, please,"

Jim and Rick both stood up right away, but Jim made the don't-you-dare look towards Rick and followed the doctor.

Rick sat back down.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like me much," he thought to himself.

-X-

"Katie," her father said as he stepped into the room.

"How are you doing?" he said and gently landed a kiss on her forehead.

"I feel ok, dad," she said and gave him a smile.

"Where's Rick?"

Her father didn't respond.

"Oh god no dad! You need to stop scaring my boyfriends away like this!"

"Actually, seems as though my scaring techniques didn't work on him. He's been here all night."

"Sounds like him," she smiled.

"Katie," her dad said and took a step towards where his daughter laid.

"I don't want you seeing him,"

"Excuse me!?"

"I've been his age, Katie. I know what he wants,"

"no dad. You don't. Maybe I haven't had the best taste in guys before, but I swear to you, he's the real deal. He's a great guy."

"He just wants to use you, sweetie. I can tell, he's one of those typical hot, buff, popular, sporty guys who are just looking for someone to mess around with."

"Yeah? Then why did he stay with me when I told him I was sick. Why did he stay here overnight when you clearly tried your best to make him go? Why does he treat me so sweetly, doesn't force me into anything and makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world? For your information, we haven't even had sex yet."  
"Katie,"

"No dad, don't ruin this for me."

"But sweetie, I'm just looking out for you,"

"You think you are but you're not."

A moment later she added.

"Dad, I've been happier with him than I have been in a long time, doesn't that matter to you?"

"It sure does, sweetie."

"Thank you. Can you ask him to come here, please?"  
"Of course," he said and left the room.

A few seconds later, her charming, ruggedly handsome boyfriend entered the room.

"Kate," he said and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey, Rick," she said and smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your dad doesn't like me very much."

"I took care of it,"  
"How?"

"Rick, he can't possibly take away the one thing that makes me happy,"

"You're right. And I'm not leaving anytime soon, either," he said and smiled.

"I know," she returned his smile.

"Oh- I just wanted to say how sorry I am that all this happened. I never want to cause you any harm."

"Hey, don't worry, I know. It's not your fault."

"I just, I wish I wasn't so useless. I hate not being able to save you."

"Oh, but you did, Rick. You did in so many ways."

"Really?"

"Come here,"

Rick walked towards the bed where Kate laid.

"Give me your hand,"

He did as he was told and she placed his hand on her heart.

"Can you feel it?"

Rick nodded, not being able to respond with words.

"That's because of you, Rick. It's because of you,"

A few silent seconds later, Rick leaned his head closer to hers.

"I love you so much that words can't explain it,"

She put a hand on his neck and guided his mouth towards hers.

He kissed her, gently, passionately, passing all his love to her, because hell, she was the reason he had all that in him.

"I- uh, huh…" Kate's dad, Jim, said upon seeing the scene as he entered the room.

Rick and Kate broke apart.

"I thought you loved her."

"Still do."

"Then why are you so desperate to get it on in the hospital room?"

"Because I love your daughter. And screw it, I just spent an entire night imagining how life would be without her, and it would suck. So yeah, I'm appreciating every moment I have with her, because life's too short."

Jim didn't reply.

"Look, I'm not leaving. I love your daughter. I can't breathe without her. So we better get this past us. What is it that i have to do to prove to you that I truly love your daughter immensely?"

"I-uh." Jim was speechless. He looked over to his daughter. He hated seeing her hurt, torn as she was now, hoping the two people she loved would get along.

"Just take care of her, please." Jim said and began walking towards the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow, sweetie, have a good rest. Bye, Rick."

"I'll see you," Kate said and gave him a warm smile.

"Rick," kate said, moments later.

"You're hot when you're angry."

He looked at her.

"Just- not when you're angry at me." she said grinning.

He walked towards her bed.

"Now, where were we?"

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to suggest anything you want to see! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, sorry for taking so long, but ugh life caught up once again. Well it's summer and I've got absolutely nothing to do and I made a promise to myself that I'd try to write everyday, so I PROMISE that I WILL continue to write chapters weekly and bigger than this one. I apologize for it being so short but it was so that I could kind of get the rhythm of doing this again. But yeah, suggest what you want to see happen, because I still have writer's block. **

**As always, hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think!**

- 3 weeks later -

"God, why is it no man can put a tie on by themselves?" Kate said aloud while walking towards her boyfriend, whom was struggling to tie a knot.

"Tying a knot is the least of my worries right now, all I want is to get through tonight's dinner alive."

Kate let out a laugh and took over the tying duties from Rick.

"Oh my god, Rick. You're actually trembling. You're that nervous?"

"Men like your father can smell fear. Don't worry, he'll know I'm a pussy way before he notices me even shaking."

"Oh come on, Rick. This isn't that bad."

"Oh it is. Your dad protects you from everything and everyone that tries to hurt you. And after a certain point, he thinks everyone and everything is trying to hurt you. So poor little Ricky comes along with the best of intentions and falls head over-heels for Katie. But her father has his mind already made up that any men who are not him will cause Katie harm. And without a father's approval things won't end right. And to give you everything you want and deserve, I need to get along with your father. Or actually, let me sentence that better. I need to make your father like me."

"You made me like you, use your magic and charm on my father,"

"Ugh, Kate, I'm sorry, I'm kind of taken right now, try to set up your father with someone else, he's really not my type…"

"Rick," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, sarcasm and lame jokes are the way I cope with nervousness."

"Well ok, how did you get me to like you?"

"I'm pretty sure what did it for you was my kissing abilities."

"Seriously, Rick."

He let out a laugh.

"All jokes aside though, you did start liking me after I kissed you during our card-games in the park."

He winked.

She remembered the memory and played it through on her mind. She bit her lower lip after recalling how it all felt.

"Yeah, I can't deny that." She said as she brought her head closer to his and began sucking his lower lip.

Rick wandered with his hands just about everywhere in her body, needing to feel all of her.

She pulled on his tie and pulled him onto the bed with her.

Then once on the bed having him on top of her, she began to undo his tie.

Rick felt his neck feel more free, stopped kissing Kate and looked at his neck.

"You see, this is why no man ever ties his own tie. You woman always take it off anyways, it's only fair that you tie it in the first place."

"If that's the price of paying for making out with a man like you, I guess I can handle it." she said as she sat up and tied it again for him, while staring at his beautiful blue eyes.

-X-

Rick and Kate stood in front of Kate's father's house.

"Oh, do you have all your medicine? You know in case your head begins to hurt or you need to take something to keep your hands off me during the dinner?"

"Why would I want to keep my hands off you?"

"Well for one so your dad doesn't kill me tonight."

"Rick, he doesn't hate you that much."

"You're right, he wouldn't kill me, just enough to kidnap me and send me to an unknown far-away land where I could never find my way back to you."

"You'll always find a way back to me, Rick."

"I'm not so sure I would when I'm stuck in an island with no one to help me and nothing to eat."

"Rick, you'll never lose me." she whispered with her sweet, caring, loving tone that he adored.

"How did I ever find you a woman like you, Kate Beckett?"

He leaned in and gave her a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

But before they could break apart, the house door swung open and a Jim Beckett appeared right beside it.

"Hey Katie, hey Rick," the man said.

"Crap, what a way to start tonight." Rick thought to himself. "Don't be rude say hi back, idiot"

"Hi Mr. Beckett."

"Come on in," Jim said.

"See, you guys are even talking already," Kate whispered to Rick.

"Right, at least I haven't peed my pants yet."

As they walked in, hand-in-hand, the first thing Rick noticed was a deer's head in the wall and a gun placed right under it.

"Take that back," Rick said.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, it seems like I can write a decent, long chapter, but I'm working on making them longer, just bear with me for a bit.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Well, hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions at all, please, feel free to tell me.**

"So, Mr. Castle, what are your plans for the future?"

He should've known this question was coming. "Damn it, Rick!" He thought to himself. He knew he should've arrived with a response already ready. This was the kind of answer that would either make it or break it for him. All fathers want a boyfriend for their girls that know what they want, have a stable future planned and are optimistic and ambitious. But mostly, stable. Writers weren't exactly stable. Could he even call himself a writer yet?

"I- uh." Rick struggled to find the words to say.

"He's a writer, dad," Kate said, putting her hands on top of Ricks to comfort him.

They were sitting in the dinner table, eating, and in Rick's case, trying not to die, unlike the chicken on his plate.

"Writer, huh? Any story I'd know?"

"Actually, um, sir, I haven't been published yet."

"I see,"

"Well, he will soon. I know he'll get published, he just needs a bit of time. You know, J.K. Rowling didn't get published till years after writing her story. You might recognize it, Harry Potter?" Kate said, protecting her boyfriend from any nasty comments she knew were about to come from her father.

"I wish you luck getting published then," Jim said.

"Thank you," Rick said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Well, since you are dating my daughter, I'd like to hear from you, who you are."

"Pardon?"

"Who are you, Rick?"

"Oh. Um, I'm Richard, and I'm in love with your daughter, she is the reason I am who I am today. I'm the guy who wants to protect, love, care for and help that beautiful woman who currently sits next to me. Who I am is who she needs me to be." Rick said as he looked Kate's way, and deep into her stunning eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Jim said,

"Dad can you give us a second? I need to talk to Rick,"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen getting desert. Talk, right?"

"Yeah, thanks dad,"

As Jim left the room, Kate stood up and stood in front of her boyfriend whom was still propped on his chair.

"Who I need you to be?" kate asked.

"I was serious,"

"You were perfect when I met you,"

"Perfect isn't enough, you deserve better,"

"Ok, then I guess right now, I want you to be the man who takes charge, and kisses me like it's our there'll be no other time,"

"If I HAVE to…" Rick said as he pulled her onto him, and she now sat on his lap.

Before kissing her, he looked deep into her eyes and dove his hand on her hair.

"I love you, Kate,"

"I know," she said, and smiled before kissing him with all she had.

Those moments, those feels and that love, was what they both lived for. They were something that nobody could ever recreate. It was theirs and only theirs. As selfish as he felt for having this woman be his and only his, he couldn't imagine it not being that way.

"Kate," Rick said in between kisses.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I'm wearing jeans. Tight, tight jeans."

"Oh," she stopped kissing him and looked at him.

She felt somewhat proud that she did that to him, but truth be told, if she were a man, that would've happened to her too. They always get so passionate and so into it that they always almost have sex. She honestly wanted to, and she thought she was ready, and loved him enough, way more than enough, and she knew that he loves her and respects her.

"I'm ready, Rick."

And at that point, Jim came in.

"Who's ready for desert," he said, holding a plate of mousse.

"Kate just said she was ready," Rick said as she went and sat on her seat.

"Oh I am defiantly ready for some desert, might have more, actually."

"Well, ok?" Jim said, not understanding the scene in front of him.

"I think I'm ready for some too." Rick said.

"Yeah, ok, we all want desert." Jim said.

Kate let out a laugh and Rick couldn't help but smile.

"You kids these days are so weird," Jim said.

"You raised me," Kate said, smiling.

"Only till you were 2, then you just ignored everything I said. Not that you did what I asked when you were 1 anyways."

"It wasn't ignoring, it was maturing," Kate replied.

"Yeah, throwing your glasses out the apartment window when I told you that I wouldn't buy you new ones was defiantly maturing," Jim said.

"Learn from your mistakes, is the best way to learn, daddy,"

"Or you know, living without glasses for a year teaches you not to throw them away next time."

"That too," Kate said.

"You lived without glasses for a whole year?" Rick asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yep, had to always sit in the front and hold my homework 2 inches away from my eyes."

"She had to do the same thing with her food,"

"Oh god, Kate," Rick said.

"Hey, I bet you've done worse," Kate pointed out.

Rick looked up and recalled his younger rebel side.

"I guess so," He admitted.

"Enlighten us, please" Kate said.

"Well, once I broke my bedroom door because I was tired of having a small room. I know sounds crazy and extremely dumb, but I was 9 and I thought that if I broke my bedroom door, it meant that the rest of the space without doors and closed walls were my room, too. I later on learned it did not mean that at all whatsoever and that living without a door for 2 and a half years is extremely annoying, tiring and hard. Specially when you can hear your mom when she's practicing her script and singing in the shower."

"Oh my god, you did not," Kate said.

"Oh, I did, sadly, I did," Rick replied.

"Psh, you guys were nothing compared to me." Jim declared.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the delay but ugh, writer's block just couldn't seem to go away again. But this time I PROMISE, faster updates will be coming, seeing as I have many ideas on what could happen next. I know this chapter is really, really short, but it's just setting it up for the next chapter, which if it all goes according to what I have planned, will be much longer and more fluff :)**

**Thank you all who have been following and reviewing, it's why I keep on writing this story!**

**Once again, reviews are very appreciated and any suggestions will be appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"So, now that your father approves of us, I can finally give you what you deserve," Rick said as they walked out of Jim's house.

He turned to face her, smiling his big, goofy smile.

"Oh, Mr. Castle, what is it that I deserve?" Kate replied, trying her best british accent, smiling.

"A proper date, my-lady."

He held out his hand and Kate took it. He gently pulled her towards him. She locked her fingers together around his neck and he around her waist.

"Wow, what have I done to deserve such thing?"

"You've been the best thing in my life," Rick said, serious tone as he stared deeply and passionately into her eyes.

"Rick," Kate whispered. "I-I…" she couldn't find the words, no words would give justice to how special she felt when he was with her.

He unlocked his fingers from around her waist and brought his right hand to put a strand of hair back onto her ears, then caress her cheek.

"I'm serious Kate. You don't know how special you are. And I need to show you,"

"Hell, if you're mine, I must be one special lady," she said.

"That is an understatement," he said as he gently and slowly brought her face towards his, using his right fingers under her chin to pull her closer to him.

They slowly moved toward each other, savoring the moment.

At that moment, when their lips touched, they heard a door open.

"Get a room you two!" Jim screamed.

They broke apart, still holding each other and laughed.

"You could say this dinner went well," Kate said.

"Wait a second. I'm alive! Pinch me."

"How about I kiss you?"

"I can never say no to you,"

They begin kissing, but shortly after, Rick felt a sharp pinch in his arm.

"Ouch!"

"You asked. I can't ever say no to you, either,"

"That's my girl!" Jim screamed and went back inside his house.

"You know, I'm a writer and I thought of every single way today could have gone. Never pictured this one."

"And the day isn't even over yet," Kate added.

-X-

Rick and Kate reached Kate's dorm.

"Today was amazing." Rick said.

"Do you want to come in?" Kate asked, biting her button lip.

"As much as I want to, I have something better planned," Rick told her.

He knew what she was implying, and he really wanted to, really wanted to. But he had something very special already set up, and as much as he knew it would make her disappointed, or maybe even mad at him, she would understand in the end and it will end up being even better. Hopefully. If all went according to plan.

"You have something better? Ooh, and what might that be?" kate asked, a playful smile on her face as she took a step towards Rick and started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sleep. It includes sleep," He said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, and took her hands away the buttons on his shirt.

"Sleep, Kate. It's been a long night."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired. Trust me." Rick said as he stroked his hands up and down her shoulders.

"Well, ok?" she responded, finally giving in, but confused and disappointed.

"I guess I'll go sleep too." she continued.

"Sweet dreams, Kate," Rick said as he planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Good night," she replied, still mad at him, but felt obliged to say it.

-X-

Kate opened her door, and her roommate wasn't home, as usual.

"How many guys are there for her to do it with, geez." Kate would always think to herself.

She walked straight towards her bed, not really feeling in the mood for much. She had amazing plans for the night, and she had told him she was ready, what better time was there than today?

"Ugh, sleep," Kate's mind went.

As got to her bed, she saw a neatly folded piece of paper. It was unusual, so she decided to open it and see if there was any message.

_Clue # 1_

_The day we met,_

_was one never to forget,_

_so go find what allowed_

_our love to be crowned._

_It was the reason we kissed,_

_and your love what I wished._


	19. Chapter 19

**So, got this written pretty quick, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I wanted to share it with you guys right away... **

**Also, I'm working on making them longer, and I think this chapter has been a good first step so don't worry, they should be longer from now on.**

**As always, please, let me know what you would like to see in the story. More drama? More fluff? Vacation? Anything and I'll try my best. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rick hoped everything was according to plan.

"What if the note flew away? What if she didn't see it? What if she couldn't guess the clues? Did I make it too hard?" - These were all just a few of the thoughts mindlessly and constantly running through his head.

"God, I deserve this to work. She deserves this to work."

-X-

"What allowed our love to be crowned." Kate thought.

"Reason we kissed."

"Day we met."

Kate thought back in time. She knew that she'd figure out the clue. How could she not? The day they met was one of the most memorable days of her life.

"Ok, think. New Years. Maddie's friend's party. Spin the bottle. Then kiss."

She walked around, trying to see if anything stood out to her or made her remember.

"Bottle! Spin the Bottle! Reason we kissed!" She said out loud as she went and opened her fridge.

And just as she though, a new bottle was placed inside, with an envelope taped to it.

_Clue # 2_

_I had messed up,_

_But faith gave me another chance,_

_go find the cup_

_that started our romance._

Kate instantly knew the answer to this clue. But her question was, how the hell did he? How did he know she kept the coffee cup he wrote his number in?

-X-

Rick was still nervous as could be, but decided to head out to where she'd have to go after the first two clues, since they were outside her house. He thought maybe that way he could keep track and know whether she managed to find the clues at all. And well, he did have to surprise her once she finished the last clue. He took his coat and headed out the door. But as soon as he stepped out, he remembered he was forgetting something. He went back inside and got a little wrapped up box and put it in his coat pocket.

-X-

Kate headed to her room and opened her drawer, where she kept the things most sacred to her. Sure enough, she found the coffee cup there, and on it, another clue attached.

_You're probably wondering how I found this,_

_But yeah… I'll explain later._

_How good of a writer am I that I couldn't find a way to make that rhyme? ^_

_Clue # 3_

_I've always loved that place,_

_but now it means much more to me._

_The chair next to you stood full of space,_

_but this I guarantee,_

_It will be me sitting there from now on._

_Always._

Kate found herself being able to discover the clues rather easily. Well, she did admit, how could she not. Everything about him was forever engraved onto her heart, she couldn't possibly forget. So, she took out her coat from the coat hanger, checked her watch, "8:45" and left her dorm in the direction of the place she has now come to love. The Old Haunt.

When she finally reached The Old Haunt, she went and opened the door, knowing the bar would be open at this time.

As she opened the door, she heard the pianist beginning to play the intro song of Nebula 9.

There were quotes all around the Old Haunt, balloons everywhere, a few people in the bar, raising their cups to Kate and the bartender walked towards Kate and handed her a coffee cup and smiled. On it was written:

Looks familiar? ;)

Sorry to disappoint, but this clue won't be a poem… :(

_Clue # 4_

_Remember our first dance?_

_The song?_

_It went something like:_

_Oh you're in my veins,_

_And I cannot get you out._

_You see, there's something I really want to ask you, but I need a little help getting it out, you know?_

_In one of those balloons, you'll find what I've been wanting to ask you._

_Pop._

There were at least a dozen balloons in the bar. Not to mention a few costumers. She didn't want to bother anyone and so she just stood still where she was, awkwardly, not really knowing what to do but stare at the balloons, as if somehow she could pop them by using the 'force' of her eyes.

"Go ahead sweetie, we've been warned," One of the bartenders, an older lady, said out loud, with a huge smile planted on her face.

"You mean I can…?"

"Pop? Yes, please, we've all been waiting anxiously," the older woman answered.

Kate went on and did as she was told. She got a toothpick from one of the tables and began popping the balloons. It was a lot funner than she had imagined it would be.

A few of the balloons, however, had a little, but meaningful surprise in them.

One of them had a few cards, and a note attached saying:

_From that day we had a picnic, cards were my favorite passtime ;)_

Another one had a few cherries inside and a note that said:

_I think I'm going to start saying you smell like cherries a lot more after that kiss we shared in the ocean._

Another one had a little cut out star, placed in a plastic bag, as so to not pop the balloon, she figured. The note said:

_The stars shine so bright for you, Kate._

_You're my north star, we'll always find a way back to each other, Kate. Always._

At last she popped the balloon that said:

_May I take you on a proper date?_

On the other side of the card, there was another clue.

_Clue # 5_

_Thank you for not giving up on me._

_I hope I never give you a reason to give up on me. Ever._

_Does this remind of you something? Somewhere?_

-X-

Rick stood outside the Old Haunt, watching from the window. She had figured the clues out. Everything was going according to plan, and based on the huge, genuine smile planted all over her face, she was enjoying it.

He had everything set up once she reached her last destination based off the clues.

"Just got to finish with a bang," Rick thought to himself.

-X-

Kate walked out The Old Haunt after thanking the bartenders and costumers.

She headed for the lake right next to The Old Haunt, where she and Rick had their picnic and first real kiss.

As she got there, the was a picnic set up, deck of cards, fruits, everything just the way it was in their first time.

A song started playing from a little stereo on the grass.

**_Nothing goes as planned,_**

**_Everything will break._**

**_People say goodbye,_**

**_In their own special way,_**

**_All that you rely on_**

**_And all that you can fake_**

**_Will leave you in the morning_**

**_But find you in the day_**

**_Oh, you're in my veins_**

**_And I cannot get you out_**

**_Oh, you're all I taste_**

**_At night inside of my mouth_**

**_Oh, you run away_**

**_Cause I am not what you found_**

**_Oh you're in my veins_**

**_And I cannot get you out._**

"Can I have this dance?" Rick asked as he emerged from the shadows.

"Rick," Kate said, as she walked towards him, smiling.

Rick held out his hand. She took it.

He put his right hand on her waist and his left hand gently grasping Kate's right hand, hold it out slightly above shoulder level. Kate placed her left arm/hand on his shoulder.

Rick began to lead, in synch with the beat, as Kate followed.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, finding genuine, ever-lasting passion and loyalty.

They were dancing next to the lake and Rick decided to be spontaneous. He pulled Kate up, held her tight as to not let her go with two hands and run towards the lake.

He jumped in and Kate went with him, the coldness of the water taking them both by surprise.

Kate began laughing and simultaneously rubbing her shoulders up and down, obviously cold.

"Kate," Rick said and turned to face her.

"I did all this, because I want you to know I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I want to give back all that you've given me." A few seconds later, he continued.

"And let you know that my heart is, and always will be yours." He took a pause.

"Always,"

She hugged him and whispered onto his right ear.

"I love you, Rick,"

He squeezed her tighter.

"I know,"


End file.
